Five nights at Freddy's: the truth behind it all
by Bladerunner308
Summary: John Taylor, an ex-marine, gets a job as a night guard at Freddy fazbear's pizza. He expects it to be easy, but finds out it is a little harder than he thought.
1. Chapter 1: prologue (reedited)

John awoke to the sound of his alarm. turning it off he groggily sat up and stumbled into the kitchen and made himself some coffee.

After John finished his coffee he decided he should get dressed. When he left his room he was dressed in a black hooded trench coat, black face mask that only covered the bottom half of his face, black studded gloves, navy blue jeans, and his old military grade combat boots.

He made sure his facial scar wasn't infected again. Which was two centimeters wide and went down an angle from an inch above his left eye to the right corner of his mouth. He grabbed his keys and left to check about a night security job at Freddy Fazbear's pizza.

John entered the building, the smell of cooked pizza immediately assaulted his nose, he also noticed it was quite busy inside. He dodged a couple kids, thrown pieces of pizza, and even some soda.

Half way to the managers office, he saw a small band of animals playing instruments in the middle of the crowded room. A chicken, a bunny, and a bear were singing on a small stage. He didn't pay anymore attention to it but got a strange feeling like he was being watched.

He entered the managers office and saw a middle aged man shifting through some papers on his desk.

"Hello there, are you here about the security job?" He said turning his attention to John.

"Uhm, yes sir, I am." John replied.

"Good, you're hired." the manager said, clapping his hands together. "Your shift starts at 12 P.M tonight. Here's your keys to the front door."

"That's it?" John said, with a look of confusion, taking the keys.

"Yup."

"Um, okay?" He said exiting the room.

John walked through the door to the pizzeria, closing and locking it behind him.

John walked slowly to the guards office and sat down in the rotating chair which creaked under his weight but held steady. John looked over the rooms interior, it was disgusting. Mold somehow found its way to the corners of the walls, the place reeked of a foul odor that was a mix of rotting corpses and sour milk, and various mystery stains were scattered across the dull grey carpet. Needless to say, the room seen better days.

John picked up the tablet from the desk in front of him. he quickly peaked at the show stage revealing the bunny, chick, and bear animatronics still on stage.

He sat at a filthy, cluttered desk it had two old t.v sets, an assortment of trash, a fan, and what was potentially an antique phone. The putrid state of decay in the office was such that he hadn't encountered in years. It was only the sudden ringing of the phone that jostled him out of his memories.

He hesitantly picked up the phone and placed it to his ear. He could actually smell the retched odors wafting from the receiver. "Hello?" He reluctantly answered, grimacing at the thought of touching something so vile.

"hello, hello, uh hi there. Uh, I was the night guard before you uh I'm actually finishing my last week now uh..." A voice said on the other line but was cut off by John hanging up and hitting the delete button on the phone. Glad he was relieved of such a foul beast of an odor.

"I don't give a crap man."John said as he checked the cameras again. He flicked through the video feeds until he got to the show stage again where the three animatronics should have been, This time however he noticed that the bunny was gone.

"What the heck?"

John surfed through the video feeds again and stopped at the back stage, there she was. Bonnie he thought her name was, she was standing by the door and stared at the camera that sent shivers down his spine.

"How did you get there?" John said with a look of confusion on his face.

The video feed suddenly cut out, only static in its place. John put down the tablet and turned to his left, he noticed that there was two buttons, one was a red rectangle shaped button with the word "door" above it, the other was also rectangle, only that the word "lights" was written on the bottom. He turned to his right and saw the same thing on the other side.

He turned back to his left and turned on the lights. what he saw terrified him. Bonnie was standing there by the door, looking into the room.

John just stared at her, lifted up finger as if he was about to say something, inhaled deeply, and fainted.

AUTHORS NOTES: Hey there guys look I have no idea how to put in authors notes and such. What I do know is that this is only a prologue so don't get worked up on how short this is, I'd really appreciate it of you keep on reading this after I post the next chapter. Stay cool.

-bladerunner308


	2. Chapter 2: meeting unexpected freinds

Chapter 2: unexpected friends

John awoke with groan, his vision blurred together, distorted mumbling all surrounded him. Soon his sense's got clearer until he could make out the disgusting walls and floor of the guards office, the mumbling sounded like a feminine voice coming from behind him.

John shot up off the ground faster than he expected and ended up tumbling back down. He heard giggling and turned to his left and saw a slender figure in the shadows of the door.

"Show yourself!" John almost yelled taking the figure by surprise.

"Um, okay." The figure said stepping into the light which revealed a purple bunny wearing a white T-shirt, blue navy blue jeans, and black shoes. The small notch's in her arms and most likely her legs too revealed the mechanical machinery that made up her joints. This was Bonnie.

"Uh." Was all John could manage as he stared at the bunny.

"Uhm, sorry if I scared you, I really didn't meant too." Bonnie said timidly.

"I-its I just wasn't expecting you." Replied John finally managing to speak again.

"Uhm, I just want ask... Uhm... Are you our new night security guard?"

"Yes, my name is John Taylor, its nice to meet you." Said John with his hand extended which Bonnie shook.

"How can I be so okay with this? There's a talking humanoid bunny standing before me and I don't seem to care? What's wrong with me?" He thought.

"My name is Bonnie bunny I-its nice to meet you too." Said Bonnie blushing slightly.

An awkward Silence reigned, the only sound breaking the silence was John's breathing and the fan's constant humming, pushing the putrid smell of the room in John's face.

"Uhm, would you like to meet the others?" Said Bonnie trying to end the awkwardness of the situation.

"Um... Sure?" Said John unsure wether he wanted to or not.

"Okay, follow me... I'll take you to them." She replied and walked down the west hall, toward the dining hall, John following suit.

They entered the dinning hall to reveal Freddy and Chica making small talk about chica's pizza's.

"Hey um, the new guy wanted to see you." Said Bonnie shuffling her feet a bit.

"Um, hi." Said John awkwardly, waving his hand, and smiling sheepishly.

"Hello." Said Chica waving back at John.

"Hello there!" Freddy greeted cheerfully, also waving back at John.

"What's your name again?" Said Chica with a curious look on her face.

"My name is John Taylor and I'm the new-".

"Night security guard, we know." Said Freddy cutting Him off.

"How did you know that?" Asked John clearly surprised.

"We overheard the manager talking about it, that and there's a sign that says manager/guards office on the side of the door." Chica explained.

"I see."

"We also need your help John." Added Freddy seriously.

"Why did he change the subject so quickly?" John thought.

"What do you need my help with?" He said cocking an eyebrow.

"This place is supposed to be torn down." Said Chica.

"In about 12 weeks." Bonnie added.

"We need to know what will happen to us when it does." Freddy stated standing up to his full height, which was really intimidating since he was a foot taller than John.

"Um I can see what I can do and if I can, I'll make sure I can stop it." He said

"Good, now it's six and I believe your shift is over, we will see you tomorrow hopefully with good news." Said Freddy walking back to the show stage followed by Bonnie and Chica.

John walked to the front door of the pizzaria. Opening the door and exiting the building.

He needed to get his rest because tomorrow. He had to have a little talk with the manager.

that day, at noon, John walked into the managers office, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Hello, what brings you here?" Asked the manager.

"You can call me John and I was wondering, what is going to happen to the animatronics after this place closes down." John answered trying to hide the fact he knows they walk at night.

"Sorry thats company secret." the manager said suddenly dropping the happy attitude.

"Company secret?! I'm part of the company you know!" John practically screamed offended That they didn't trust him enough.

"I know, but I just don't see a reason to tell you since your only a night guard." ye manager said standing up from his chair

"You won't have a night guard if you don't tell me, because I deserve to know." John countered.

"No, you don't."

"What do you mean?!"

"I mean that you are nothing but a night guard and that's it! you don't do much except watch the animatronics and thats it! You expect me to give out information about the company to an employee that was just hires yesterday?! No, I didn't think so!" Said the manager slamming his hands on the desk the minute John said those words.

"Look here you half wit! I know what happens to the animatronics at night and I'll tell the world about it too! If you don't want that information public I can destroy your pathetic business with a simple post on Facebook! So if I were you I would spill the information right now!" John threatened.

the on the managers face was priceless, he looked like was blackmailed by death himself. John felt bad for doing this to him but he knew he needed to know what would happen to them. They were counting on him.

the manager sighs "Fine, they will be melted down and made into new animatronics."

"Thank you." John said and turned to leave when the manager stopped him.

"How did you know the pizzeria was closing?"

"I have some contacts." John replied and left the managers office.

"I need to tell the others." John thought and quickly made his way through the crowded pizza place and to the show stage where the three animatronics were.

AUTHORS NOTES: wow I never knew this could get so popular anyway that's the next chapter I'll post a longer chapter soon I hope. By the way I am aware that Bonnie is originally a guy but I made him a girl because I always thought he was a girl, anyway. Stay cool.

-bladerunner308


	3. Chapter 3: the past can't be hidden

John entered the pizzeria. It was 12 P.M and John still didn't know how to break it to the Fazbear gang. He wanted to just out and bluntly tell them, but he couldn't even if he tried.

He entered the guards office and checked the camera's , ignoring the foul odor that seemed to plague his nose. That's when he noticed that Bonnie and Chica was missing from the show stage.

"Hello, girls, how's it going?" He said as he turned around to look at Bonnie and Chica who was standing by the door.

"Good, have you found out what will happen to us?" Said Chica, with hope in her voice.

John froze.

(Bonnie's POV)

I looked at John with a hopeful smile. I hope its nothing bad.

"Uh, well you see... Uh." He stuttered.

Was that pity I saw on his face?

"Well?" Said Chica putting her wings on her hips.

John sighed "The manager said you would be melted down and made into new ones."

I stared at John "W-w-what?!" I nearly screamed

how could they do that to us? We've been around for so long and they discard us like trash. I couldn't take anymore, I ran out of the room crying my eyes out.

(third person view with John Taylor)

John got up to go comfort Bonnie but was stopped by Chica.

"No, I'll go talk to her you just wait here. Check the camera's, make sure no one breaks in." She said and ran after Bonnie.

John decided he would take Chica's advice and check the camera's. Besides, Chica would probably be better at cheering Bonnie up than he would.

John looked through the video feeds and saw the entrance door slightly open from a reflection.

"I thought I closed that door?" He said to himself and walked to out to the east hall and in the direction of the front door.

John looked around the front door after he shut it and saw that the cash register was wide open. The cash missing.

"Oh no." He said and walked towards the cash register. He noticed signs of someone forcing the cash register to open.

Then he heard it. He heard a blood curling scream come from the bathroom.

"THAT'S BONNIE!" He screamed and rushed to the restrooms.

There he saw a masked figure beating Bonnie with a crowbar.

"Stop! Please!" Bonnie pleaded.

"Shut up! (Censored)" the masked figure said, saying a unpleasant word.

"Yo!" John said making his presence known. "Leave her alone!"

"And what are you gonna do?" The masked figure said as he turned around.

"THIS!" John yelled and rushed at the figure.

The crook's eyes opened wide as he saw spike poke out of his knuckles and dodged the punch. The crook then pulled a firecracker and a lighter out of his pocket. He obviously didn't want to cause major damage to the building.

The crook lit the firecracker and threw it at John which he blocked and the fire cracker exploded, leaving smoke in its quake.

"Hahaha!" He laughed but soon felt a searing pain in his face and fell flat on the floor, out cold.

"How's that for an old ex-marine." Said John with a smirk.

"John!" Bonnie screamed hugged John, crying in his shoulder.

"It's alright, I'm here now." He John wrapping his arm's around Bonnie.

That is when she noticed something about his right arm. She gasped.

"John, what happened to your arm!" She said frantically.

"Oh this." He held up his prosthetic arm fitted with metal plating, spikes stuck out of his knuckles.

"It's an old battle scar." He explained letting Bonnie touch it.

"How did you get it?" She said.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He said "but it's not pretty."

(John's POV)

it all started two years ago when I was leadin. My squad through a supposedly abandoned warehouse. However we had intel that there was a Isis amom shop set up there.

"Alright, mike, you and Kevin, Flank them from the right side. Jack and Greg, you take the left. the rest of you, we'll take the front." I said "Move!"

There was a round of "Yea sir!" And everyone went to their assigned posts.

Luck wasn't on our side however. Because a coue Isis troops spotted Jack and Greg.

Thats when everything went chaotic. We all opened fire managing to take out a few before a grenade landed in front of me.

I picked up the grenade, but when I threw it.

The grenade exploded takong my entire arm and parts of the shrapnel was and still is. Inside my body.

(third person POV)

"Thats how I lost my arm." said John "I would put in more detail, but that story is too graphic."

"Thats terrible." Said Bonnie giving me a look of sympathy.

"Its okay, I learned to deal with it." said John getting up.

"I should get back to my post. Your welcome to join me if you like." John offered.

"Um, sure." Said Bonnie blushing a bit.

They both exited the restroom, but not before John Picking up the crook and throwing him out of the pizzeria and putting the money back safe and sound. The rest of the trip however Bonnie couldn't seem to get her eye's off of John's rear.

"oh my, He's kinda cute now that I get a good look at him." She thought.


	4. Chapter 4: a visit from an old pal

(The next night)

John just locked up for the night and was sitting in his rotating chair that squeaked loudly every time he turned it. The awful smell of the room no longer bothered Him. What did however was the state of uncleanliness the room was in.

That's when Chica entered the room wearing a yellow tank top, orange shorts, orange knee high socks, and orange tennis shoes.

"Uh, John? Can I tell you something?" She said, worry plastered all over her face.

"Sure what is it?" John replied looking at the animatronic chicken with a smile.

"Um I think I killed someone." She said as she looked down in shame.

"WHAT?!" John yelled "Where?"

"In the kitchen, he was dressing up in a golden Freddy suit, mumbling something about scaring you senseless."

"What did you do to him?"

"I hit him with a frying pan."

"You what?"

"I hit him with a frying pan."

John was shocked to hear that Chica hit someone with a frying pan, possibly killing him. "Uhm, where is he?"

"Still in the kitchen, I ran to tell you after I hit him."

"Okay, Chica, wait here."

The man sat up from his chair and made his way to the kitchen. When he got there his eyes widened in surprise as he stared at the man that was now regaining consciousness. He knew that eye anywhere.

"Shane! Shane Hill!" Said John helping the man named Shane off the ground.

"Yeah, it's me... Remind me never to sneak on again." Said Shane dusting himself off. He was a slightly chubby guy, around his mid 20' sported blonde hair styled into spikes, was a bit taller than John, and had an eyepatch over his right eye.

"Dude, its nice to see you!" Said John patting Shane on the back.

"You too man, I was about to give you a scare by dressing up in a Freddy suit but that didn't work out so well." The other man said as he started to remove the suit.

"Well lets bring you to the guards office so we can catch up."

"Sure." Said Shane following John who was now exiting the kitchen.

They got to the guards office not long after they left the kitchen, forgetting Chica was still in the office.

"Hey, John, I see you found him... Is he alright?" She said walking up to the pair.

"Oh yeah, this is just an old war buddy." John explained "He was attempting to scare me, but that didn't work seeing you hit him with a pan."

"Sorry" Chica apologized.

"Uh, is that the animatronic from the show stage?" Said Shane worriedly, pointing a shaking finger at Chica.

"Yes it is. Why?" John clarified.

"How is she doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Moving on her own free will! She's a friggin robot and since when did you work at Freddy fazbears pizza!"

"Two days ago."

"And your okay with this."

"Yup."

Shane face palmed "Whatever." He sighed "I guess I should get used to it."

"Yup, because since you know their secret you need to work here now."

"What?! Fine." Said Shane giving in.

"Hi, I'm Chica what's your name." Said Chica, finally speaking up.

"I'm Shane P. Hill, its nice to meet you." Shane said, extending a hand which Chica shook.

"I'm sorry if this is too personal but what to your eye?" Said Chica pointing at his eye patch.

"It's my mistake... I misjudged a cooked grenade and it exploded once it left my hand... It took my arm and the shrapnel destroyed his eye. So it's its a prosthetic, same as my arm." John explained taking full blame.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know he cooked it." Shane said putting a comforting hand on John's shoulder.

"Thanks." The man said smiling under his mask a bit.

"Did you ever put those spike's on your prosthetic like you wanted?" Shane asked.

John activated his knuckles spikes. "Yup."

"Nice, man."

"I know, it's friggin awesome."

Just then, Bonnie entered the room. "hello, John, um... Who's this?" She asked shyly.

"This is a war buddy of mine, Shane Hill." John said patting Shane on the back.

"Um, it's nice to meet you Shane."

"Likewise." Shane said as they shook hands.

"What about Freddy?" Said Shane "Doesn't he walk around too?"

"Yes he does, he just doesn't come here much." Explained Bonnie.

"Well, looks like you three are getting along well." John said cheerfully "I'll just go look around so you three can get acquainted."

After John left, Shane noticed Bonnie staring at his rear again blushing slightly.

"You like him don't you." Shane said suddenly with a smirk plastered on his face.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she blushed madly. "Um... I... Uh." She stuttered.

"It's okay I won't tell nobody." Shane said putting putting his hands up for a few seconds before returning them to his lap. He then took out a peice of gun out of his pocket and popped it into his mouth.

Bonnie's blush lightened slightly, but was still very visible. "Thanks." She said and tried to hide her blush.

"But why his butt... You should check him out shirtless." Shane teased, chuckling a bit

Bonnie blushed hard after thinking of John fighting off the crazed robber shirtless with his metal arm.

Shane laughed while Chica giggled at Bonnie while she tried desperately to hide her blush.

"Oh come on!" They heard John yell who entered the room soon after with a large pizza sauce stain on his black T-shirt.

John just sighed and removed his trench coat, hanging it on the rotating chair. "Looks like I'm going shirtless." He said and removed his shirt revealing his well toned, six pack abs which made Bonnie bit her lip a bit and blush so hard her cheeks resembled a tomato.

"Shane remind me when I leave from work that I gotta do my laundry." He said as he put his shirt into a ball and put it on the rotating chair and left Towards the dining hall.

"Well, Bonnie's wish just came true." Shane stated and laughed.

Bonnie quickly left the room and his in the storage closet, to the amusement of Shane and Chica.

AUTHORS NOTES: hello, my Faithful readers I have a couple of announcementa to make.

1: Shane P. Hill is not mine, that OC belongs to niglebigleman the original owner and a faithful reader.

2: I am accepting OC's now but there is only two more slots open. If you have an OC (preferably female) send me a PM saying you want him/her to be in the story and a description of the character such as the name, bio, lost limbs i need to be aware of, relationships to a animatronic or other human (if wanted), any relation to Shane or John (Optional), and how you want that Character to be Introduced. Stay cool

-bladerunner308


	5. ONE SPACE LEFT!

**AUTHORS NOTES: Hello, faithful readers, I need one more female OC now there's only one more slot open left. Did I also let you guys know that I will give out spoilers to the people who put their OC's in? No? Then come on do you want to know what happens and also see your character in some sweet action? Come on then times wasting. Stay cool.**

**-bladerunner308**


	6. That's it!

**AUTHORS NOTES: hello my followers I now have no more slots open so expect a chapter soon ppl. Stay cool.**

**-bladerunner308**


	7. Chapter 5: friends indeed

(The next day)

**AUTHORS NOTES: *sipping on water* hmm whats this? *looks at views, eyes widen and does a spit take* WHOA! Dudes almost three thousand views, over ten follows, five favorites, and people follow me. To be be honest I wasn't expecting this to get that popular. Thanks dudes and dudette's. Anyway here is the next chapter.**

John awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. He subconsciously noted to turn the ringer off when he goes to bed.

He looked at the clock which read '12:30 P.M'. He press the talk button and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" He said groggily.

"Hey dude." Came the voice of Shane from the other line.

"Oh, hey dude." John said and yawned, "What's up?"

"Not much dude. Listen there is something I need to tell you."

"What's that?"

"I don't feel like going to work alone, not including you. So I'm bring one of my old war buddies who was in our squad."

"Is it that German guy with a prosthetic leg up to his knee?"

"Yup, that's him." He hears Shane say cheerfully.

"Fine, but no more ok."

"Got it."

"Good, look we gotta get to Freddy's for you guys' interview ok? See you there."

John hangs up before Shane even answers, gets dressed in the same cloths he wore the first night, and heads out the door.

John was sitting in the pizzeria taking a sip of his sod he got from an employee discount. The pizzeria wasn't as crowded as it was when he first got her but it was still pretty busy.

"Hey, dude, we got it!" Shane said excitedly seeming to materialize out of nowhere.

Just then a middle aged man about 6' 4" feet tall with bright blue eyes, red hair, freckles on his arms and cheeks, a prosthetic leg that went up to his knee , and wearing a German officer attire walked next to Shane and saluted John.

"No need to salute me Paul, we're no longer military." John said waving off Paul's salute.

"Yes, sir!" Paul said with a slight German accent, lowering his hand.

"A actually just act normal around us okay?"

"Ok." Said Paul relaxing his stance.

"Now Shane, I see you got the job."

"That's right, me and Paul are now co-workers."

Right then John decided it was time to head home and take a nap so he could get ready for tonight. "Well, ladies, I better go home and get to bed, sorry for cutting this short. We'll celebrate tonight."

"Alright, goodnight."

(Little past midnight.)

John, Shane, and Paul was standing outside the pizzeria, Gazing at the door.

"This place is kinda creepy at night isn't it?" Said Paul.

"Yes, yes it is." John commented. "But you'll get used to it."

They approach the building, when they get close the group hears crashing, glass breaking, and shouting coming from inside.

"Stop right there (censored)!" A voice screamed.

"Such language... Time to teach them a lesson." Said Shane cracking his knuckles.

"Couldn't agree more." Said John activating his spikes.

They entered the pizzeria to find a short woman with short brown hair, wearing dark green sneakers, green cargo pants, and a blue tank top. She was trying to defend Bonnie who was standing behind her shaking like a leaf. The thugs were surrounding her with what looked like guns. There was four thugs, they looked tough other than the other guy who was in the side lines, watching.

One John recognized as the thug who broke in yesterday. His thoughts were interrupted when one of the thugs decided to rush towards Bonnie which the woman tried to defend who failed to do so.

John was over there in a heartbeat with his artificial skin back at the entrance.

"Get away from Bonnie you creep!" He yelled and smashed his fist on the guys face, sending his flying into a wall.

Shane was on another fast and tackled him to the ground, they soon started throwing punches and kicks trying to knock out the other.

Paul ran over and kicked one of the thugs in the junk with his prosthetic, he picked him up and threw him away from his friend.

The woman took advantage of this and planted a swift kick to the last thugs temple immidiately knocking him out and made a beeline towards the crook who was here yesterday.

Meanwhile John ran over to his opponent and grabbed his head and smashed it on a nearby table and punched his temple knocking him out cold.

John then jogged over to Bonnie and knelt down beside her.

"You alright?" He said looking her over for any wounds.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said blushing a little.

"Take that ya creep!" They heard Shane yell, they look towards Shane and notice the crook on the floor out cold.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." He said and walked up to the pair.

Paul then walked over and sat down next to Shane. "Mines down." He simply said and looked at the last two.

They were down and out, the woman grinning victoriously, she then walked up to John.

"She alright?" She said pointing a finger at Bonnie.

"She's fine." Replied John.

Paul the piped up "the police are one their way."

"Nice." Said Shane grinning like an idiot.

"Bonnie go tell the others to get In their places until they leave okay." Said John.

"Okay" she answered and left tell the others.

After the police left, the animatronics came out, even Freddy.

"So we clear?" Said Freddy with a look of worry.

"Yup, you should be fine." Said John slipping on his artificial skin.

"The animatronics are moving on their own free will." Said Paul as he stared at the three machines.

John sighs and explains

(One explanation later)

"I get it now... Lovebird." Said Paul as he snickered a bit.

"What?! No man it's not like that!" Said John defensively.

"Anyway, I don't believe I got your name miss." John said changing the subject.

"Its Emily, Emily Rose." She said extending a hand which John shook.

"I'm John Taylor, this is Shane Hill, and this is Paul Bauer." He said introducing himself and the others.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm the new night guard here. What brings you guys in here at this time of night?" She said all of a sudden serious.

"We're night guards too." Explains Shane.

"Oh, okay." She says and shrugs.

"You lost your leg too?" Said Paul pointing at her left leg.

"How did you-?"

"I have a prosthetic leg too, I would know when somebody has one." He said cutting Emily off.

"How did you lose yours?" She asks.

"An RPG to the leg can do that." He said casually.

"Oh? I had mine amputated due to some disease in my bones or something." She said acting like it wasn't a big deal.

"If you too are done freaking out the animatronics I'd like to say one thing." Said Shane butting into the conversation.

"What do we do now?"

"We should check out the kitchen, see if there's any left over soda we can have." Suggested Emily.

The others agreed and left only Bonnie and John was there.

"Uhm, John?" She said shyly.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"Thanks for rescuing me again." She said and pecked him on the cheek then walked off.

John just stared.

Unknowing to him though, there was someone staring at him through the curtains to pirate cove. Then, the eyes blinked and retreated into the curtains.

AUTHORS NOTES: hello everyone I know this is a bit rushed but I just wanted to get this done. Plus I don't own Paul or Emily, Paul belongs to 304ths man and Emily belongs to bob. Plus if you can find the hidden villain I will give you spoilers to the next Chapter how's that sound? Stay cool.

-bladerunner308


	8. Chapter 6: love always prevails

**AUTHORS NOTES: Hey there, dudes and dudette's. I know this is short and all but work with me here... Oh by the way sorry it took me so long to post a chapter I had stuff going on and forgot I'm so sorry**

John still stood where he was even though it has been ten minutes already. He was shocked that Bonnie did that. He blushed. Why did she do that? Did she see him as more than just a friend?

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a rustling from the curtains at pirate cove.

"What was that?" he thought as he approached the curtains. He looked at the 'sorry! Out of order' sign propped up in the front of the curtains.

He quietly opened the curtains to reveal pitch black.

CRASH!

He quickly turned his head towards the source of the noise and saw a reddish animatronic vixen wearing tattered tan colored pants, blue torn up shirt that revealed a part of her white bra strap, an eyepatch, and had a hook for her left hand. All tangled up in a rope that looked like was from the small wooden ship from behind her.

"Help." She deadpanned as she noticed John staring at her.

"Um, sure." He said and helped the animatronic out of her rope prison."Thanks." The vixen said and then looked John over, "wait a minute, your the new night guard are you?"

"Yes I am."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Foxy, what's yours?"

"John, John Taylor." The man said extending his hand which Foxy shook.

"Nice to meet you John." She said then looked a bit nervous, "hey, have you seen someone sneaking around here like a crook who's hiding from the law?"

"You mean the thugs?" He said pointing at the door.

"No, not them I mean another animatronic." She clarified.

"Um, no I haven't then."

"Aw, am I really that easily forgotten?" Taunted a voice from behind the man.

both the Foxy and John whips their heads towards the curtains to reveal a white animatronic dog with blue spots dotted on his coat, he had a malicious smirk on his face as he approached John.

"Hi there, I'm Sparky." said Sparky as he hit John in the head with a metal bar, knocking him out cold.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen. Shane, Paul, Emily, and the Fazbear crew were all in the kitchen searching the cupboards.

Shane groaned and closed the cupboard "This is pointless there is no soda here at all." He said as he banged his head on the cupboard.

"Don't do that Shane,Y you'll headache." Said Chica as she put a wing on Shane's shoulder.

"Fine."

A yell broke them from their searching. It sounded like a female.

"JOHN, NO!"

Thats when Bonnie realized who it was.

"Foxy!" She said frantically and darted to Pirates Cove. When she got there however, she saw John laying on the ground bleeding from his head and a weird dog animatronic she hadn't seen before making its way towards Foxy with a metal bar in his hands.

Next thing Bonnie knew she was staring at John's motionless body. Red filled her vision, before she knew it she was running towards the dog animatronic with a look of murder written all over her face. The dog turned around. Noticing Bonnie, his eyes bulges out in fear. Before he could react, her fist connected with his lower jaw and he was sent sprawling across the floor.

"Oh (censored), he's in bad shape, I think one of his ribs are broken too." Said Shane as he

made his way over to John as Bonnie was repeatedly kicking the poor dogs man card, face, and ribs.

"Call an ambulance!" Shane yelled alarmed, "he's not responding!"

Bonnie visited John every night for three weeks after that. She would cry for a minute or two sometimes when she entered his room.

Shane would freaking out over night watch sometimes when he caught her sneaking back in from seeing John.

She would talk to John, hoping he would come out of his coma.

She would sometimes just sit there. Waiting for him to wake up.

"John." She started, "please wake up."

"We need you... I need you." She said tears streaming down her face.

"Everybody is so worried for you... The doctors say you might not wake up... Please wake up, John." She said between he heavy breathing.

"Please come back to us John." She said fully sobbing now "please come back to me."

She stopped crying after a few minutes of silence. "I love you, John." She whispered.

"I love you too, Bonnie." Said a male voice.

She looked up and met the familiar red eye's belonging to John. His face plastered with his signature grin.

She quickly wrapped him in a hug and planted her lips onto his.

So they made out, until Bonnie had to go.

"Oh and John?" She said as she was half way out the window.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"sparky escaped, we don't know where he is... He disappeared after Shane came over to help you."

"it's ok we'll get him sooner or later."

"ok." She said smiling and left the hospital.


	9. OC acceptance

**AUTHORS NOTES: hey**, **guys, just wanted to tell ya'll that I'm accepting OC's for another story I'll be working on after this one is finished... I need 2 girls and a guy OC... (It doesn't matter if its all guys though.) so let me know with a PM and all, oh and also I'll be accepting story idea's too so don't hesitate to send me a PM about that too... And I wanted to recommend reading me. Alaydo or something's stories... I've read them and I must say that they are pretty good... Other than a few errors here and there, they are actually pretty good... And lastly I'm also planning on writing a fanfic about cat planet cuties... If you want to see that then let me know in the comments. Stay cool.**

**-bladerunner308**


	10. Chapter 7: A vampire! Part 1

(11:00 P.M. Next week)

"I really did heal up pretty quick" John thought as he was laying in the hospital bed.

Just then a nurse quietly opened the door and peeked in "I see your awake." She stated.

"I see your awake too." John remarked as a smirk formed on his lips.

She entered the hospital room and quietly closes the door. "I only wanted to come in to ask you what happened to you?"

"I got beat up by an animatronic at Freddy fazbear's pizza." John said calmly like it happened all the time.

"What?"

"I got beat up by an animatronic."

"At Freddy fazbear's pizza?"

"Yup."

"... Your kidding me right?"

"Nope."

"Don't lie to me."

"Not lying... You want me to prove it?"

"Okay... Go for it."

"Get me out of this hospital and I will."

"No problem."

The nurse then turned on the light which revealed a pale woman wearing a black ripped shirt with what seemed like a red tank top beneath it, blue-jean capris, red and black shoes, and a silver neckless, she had blonde hair with purple highlights done up in a long curly ponytail, her eye color was a dull red color, no doubt made from contacts.

"Alright." Said John getting up from the hospital bed, "Times wasting, let's go."

He then followed the nurse out of the hospital.

"I was being released the next day anyway." John thought as he tried to keep up with the nurse.

"Hey I never got your name back there." The nurse said casually.

"Oh its John, John Taylor, what's yours?" He said smiling.

"It's Vanneta Harrison, nice to meet you." She said smiling.

"Likewise." Said John extending his hand which Vanneta gladly shook.

"Hey we're here."

They looked towards the pizzeria which John could distinctly see shadows moving inside.

"Let's go." John said eagerly.

The duo entered the pizzeria only for John to be tackled by Chica and Shane.

"Oh John we were so worried about you!" Chica exclaimed as she hugged John.

"What are you doing Shane?" Said John casting Shane a curious look.

"Wheres your gum." He said rummaging through John's pockets.

"No where, I didn't bring any."

"Okay, I'm glad your okay though."

"Same here, I'm glad I healed so quick, but a little confused too."

"Well you were injected by some weird liquid to help you heal better anyway so that makes sense."

"But kinda unfair."

"Yup... oh who's this? Your new girlfriend?" Said Shane with an amuses smirk.

Vanneta blushed a bit and stammered something, before John spoke up.

"No she's not."

"Hey who's this Shane... Is this John?" Said a new voice from behind Shane.

John looked behind his old squad member and saw a middle aged man with green eye's, brown hair, stood about 6'11", had blue short on that revealed his prosthetic legs, and a black T-shirt, and white tennis shoes.

"My names Clex Alletto, nice to meet your acquaintance." He said with a smile plastered on his face.

"You too Clex." Both Vanneta and John said smiling back.

"Anyway I was just here to show Vannetta here the Fazbear crew and give her proof I was beat up by a animatronic here." Said John changing the subject.

"Oh yeah... Wasn't his name sparky or something?" Said Shane scratching his head a bit.

"Yup, that's the one."

"Anyway we should get going so we can see the rest have fun now." Said John walking towards the east hall, Vanneta following suit.

"You can get rid of the contacts and be truthful to me now." Said John as they were half way to the kitchen.

"How did you-?" Vanneta started but gets cut off.

"Look, I know a vampire when I see one... Your not the only one I seen... Although your the only one I haven't immediately reduced to ashes." Said John with a frown on his face.

Vanneta took out her contacts revealing blue eye's "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier... I just-"

"Look I'm gonna give you a chance alright so save the story and follow me.

Vanneta nodded and followed John to the kitchen.

AUTHORS NOTES: I do not own Vanneta, she is owned by Laylia Love, I also don't own Clex, he is owned by Mr. Aleyado, now I'm sorry for the other short chapter so I'm making this part 1... I'm feeling a bit lazy and You'll find out why John was hostile with Vanneta the vampire. Stay Cool.

-bladerunner308


	11. Chapter 7: a vampire! Part 2

John then lead Vannetta to the guards office, the minute Vannetta entered she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"This place is just disgusting." She said as the putrid air inside the office assaulted her nose with vigor.

"You get used to it when you work here." said John, the smell no longer bothered him, even if he wasn't in here that much anyway.

John turned around and just then did he notice her fangs. "I can't believe I didn't notice your fangs." He deadpanned.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you how you knew I was wearing contacts, not how you knew I was a vampire." She stated smiling a bit, "It was pretty obvious I was a vampire."

"I see."

John turned around to see Bonnie and Freddy standing behind him. "Hi guys." He said and waved a bit.

"I heard you were out of the hospital." Said Freddy, "Welcome back."

"Its good to be back." John stated.

Bonnie then walked up and kissed him deeply, "I'm glad you are alright." She said once she withdrew.

"Well, we got some romance going on here!" Said a voice behind John, startled he whipped his head around and saw Clex leaning on the door frame.

"Its kinda weird that your kissing a robot, but meh, I seen worse." He said and walked in the office.

"It reeks in here." Said Clex looking around.

"Like I told Van, you get used to it." Said John his arm around Bonnie's shoulder.

"I guess your right anyway the others wants to see you." Said Clex as he walked out of the Office and towards the dining hall.

John and Vanneta followed Clex to the dining Hall to see the others talking to another man John hadn't seen before.

He was a short man with a muscular build to him, he had short, brown hair, green eyes, and dark bags under his eyes. he was wearing a simple white T-shirt, and baggy navy blue jeans with black sneakers.

"Uh, hi there, um, who are you?" Said John with a curious look.

"My name is Michael Schmidt, I heard you were the new security guard."

The man introduced himself shaking John's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mike, I'm John, the rest is Shane, Paul, Emily, Clex, and this is Vanneta." John said pointing at each of his friend's as he said their names.

"I know, they introduced themselves when I came in." Replied Mike.

"Oh Okay, anyway, what brings you here?"

"I used to work here as a night guard before you and I wanted to see if my old friend's still remember me."

"Yeah, I remember when we mistaken you as a endoskeleton." Said Bonnie as she blushed a bit.

"What?" Said John clearly surprised that they mistaken a human as a metal endoskeleton.

"I remember when we tried to stuff him into a suit." Said Chica chuckling a bit.

"What?!" Said John, the guards, and the nurse.

"Yeah, the only reason I'm here today is because I managed to convince them I was human and everyone in that building after me was human also." Said Mike rubbing the back of his neck

"That must have taken awhile." Said Shane.

"It did."

"So." Said John clapping his hands together "Christmas is coming up in a Month of so, that means Freddy fazbear's pizzeria is closing soon."

"That's right." said Emily.

"What do we do now?" Paul remarked looking at John.

"I don't know, but we gotta figure that out soon." He said.

"Why don't we bring out money together and buy the place from the owner?" Suggested Shane.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about that." Said Mike. "I'm currently negotiating with Mr. Fazbear about buying this place."

"That's awesome." Said John.

"It is, but first I need to try and convince him to sell the place, but the guy is greedy and want's a crap ton of cash for a rundown place like this, eh no offense there guys."

"None taken." Said the Fazbear crew.

"That's great I'll be here at around noon so I can help negotiate." Said Paul.

"Okay, thanks." Said Mike.

"Alright, now that's out of the way, what do you guys want to do?" Said John.

"How about we go and play some truth or dare?" Offered Shane.

Everyone quickly agreed and we sat at a table and started to play truth or dare.

(Unknown place)

"Well, well, well, looks like they wont ever expect an attack brother." Said a mysterious figure, staring at a bowl full of water that showed the Fazbear crew and the others, the figures features hidden in the shadows.

"Yes my brother, we should strike soon while our enemy is vulnerable." Said a second figure who was standing by the first figure, features also covered by the shadows.

"Of course brother, let us see what this, John, can do." Said the first figure.

"Yes brother, lets." Said the second as they let out a evil chuckle that soon turned into an evil laugh.


	12. Chapter 8: sparky returns

After everyone's game of truth or dare, Shane and John decided to go to the kitchen and grab some food.

As they were rummaging through the cupboards Shane broke the silence.

"Hey, John?" He said turning to look at John.

"Yes Shane" he replied.

"Do you... Do you think me and Chica could be a good couple?"

John laughed.

"I'm being serious man!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry... It's just that... that caught me off guard."

"Whatever, anyway, do you think we could?"

"Maybe, I dunno, just ask her out and find out."

Shane sighed, "alright, I can try."

"That a boy." Said John as he patted Shane's back.

The following night, the night guards (including Vannetta, because she quit her job and became a night guard) entered the pizzeria.

"Hey guys, have you ever noticed we all are pretty much the same?" Said Shane rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you mean Shane?" Vannetta said with a look of confusion.

"I mean we all either have a disease or is missing a leg or something." Explained Shane.

"Not really." Said John putting a hand to his chin.

"Me neither." Said Emily after saying close to nothing the previous day.

"Dido." Clex agreed.

"Thats weird." Vannetta stated.

"It is, but lets not worry about that, we have to-" started John but was cut off by the door to the west hall bursting open and 5 animatronic endoskeleton's walking through the door stopping in front of the group and the endoskeleton's got into a attacking stance.

"What are those?!" Said John worriedly.

"Their the animatronic endoskeleton's, they seemed to have been turned on." Stated Vannetta.

"Well of course they are, but lets not waste any time, let's go beat 'em up and bring them back to the backstage where they belong." Said Shane already in a defensive stance.

"I'm not sure the manager is gonna like that." Said Clex, "but oh well, let's go."

Clex walks over to a shady spot in the pizzeria and disappears. John runs over to the closest endo, activates his spikes, and punchs it sending it a few feet backwards.

Shane tackled one on the left side of John while Emily and Vannetta took the two on its right. Paul grabbed the last one by the face and was already dragging it to the back stage.

John managed to stun his endo by giving it a right hook to the temple. He then deactivated it by pressing the button in its chest.

Vanneta's endo was already deactivated, and Emily was missing from her place but a rattling in the backstage confirmed she was in there.

Paul was sitting on a table having tied his endo up instead of bringing it to the backstage. But Clex was still missing.

"Hello again kiddies!" Said a cheerful voice from the stage where the Fazbear crew was standing still not in free roaming mode.

The group all state at the stage to come eye to eye with sparky.

"Let's have some fun shall we!" He suddenly yelled gleefully and charging at John.

AUTHORS NOTES: what's up guys! Sorry I haven't posted in awhile I had stuff to do. Anyway I'm back and here is another chapter by the way i finally played FNAF 2 and it is awesome... Prepare for the next chapter to have fnaf 2 stuff in it. Stay cool.

-bladerunner308


	13. Chapter 9: a fierce battle

John quickly jumped out of the way of the charging sparky, who quickly recovered and jabbed John in the stomach.

John scowled, he activated his spikes and threw a right hook at sparky who dodged it with ease.

Sparky then uppercutted John, causing him to fly back and land on a table, breaking the wooden table easily.

John got up and left jabbed sparky into the guy, sparky grimaced and punched John in the face.

While the others watched the battle get worse and worse, Shane noticed that one of the endoskeleton's were unbound and was finishing up untying the rest.

"Guys! The endoskeleton's escaped." Shane shouted alerting the others.

"Get them!" Emily yelled.

The endoskeleton's turn their heads in the direction their human captors were and a vicious battle broke out between the endos, the humans l, and vampire who helped the humans.

Meanwhile, John was to busy trying to beat sparky senseless, which wasn't faring well.

"My masters are going to punish me if I don't take care of you soon." Sparky stated panting heavily.

"Who's your masters?" Asked John not taking his eyes off his opponent.

"You will see soon enough." Sparky said with a smug grin plastered on his face.

Just then a bell went off and the grin that inhabited sparky's face was replaced with a sad frown.

"Aw, looks like my time is up," he said with a sad tone, "I'll just have to kill you some other time."

Then sparky threw something to the ground and smoke appeared, the endoskeleton's doing the same thing.

When the smoke cleared, sparky and the endoskeleton's were gone. No trace of them left behind.

"What was that all about?" Asked a voice behind John which startled him.

John whipped his head around about ready to cave in whoever was behind him's face, only to find Clex standing behind him.

"Where have you been all this time?!" John shouted clearly irritated.

"Oh, places." Clex said turning around to look at the others, "hey, guess what... The endoskeleton inside the backstage disappeared, maybe one of the endoskeleton's you were fighting was the that spare one."

"Could have been." Replied John now calmed down a little.

"But who did sparky mean when he said his masters would punish him if he didn't kill me soon?" Shane inquired.

"I-I-I think I c-c-c-can answer that on-on-one." glitchy voice said from behind the group.

They all turn around to see a golden version of Freddy Fazbear standing by one of the tables.

"My name is golden Freddy, but you can call me Goldie." Said the golden bear tipping his hat at the group.

"Uhm, nice to meet you Goldie I'm John, the rest are Shane, Emily, Clex, Paul, and Vannetta." Said John as he pointed to each of his freinds.

"Its a pleasure to meet you all." Said Goldie as he tipped his hat.

"You said you could explain who these masters were?" Said Emily as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, ahem, I haven't seen these master but what I can tell you is that they are animatronic twins, they were at another restaurant, but that one was shut down and they were scrapped along with five or six others, they escaped and now wants revenge for reasons I have yet to find out." Goldie explained.

"So they're old animatronics the age of my great grandmother that are out for revenge?" Said Shane as he put his hands on the back of his neck.

"In a nutshell, yes."

"Well, that's cool."

"Where are these guys so we can send them back to the scrapyard permanently." Said Clex as he cracked his knuckles.

"I'm afraid it's not as easy as just waltzing up to them and beating them senseless," said Goldie "they have a small group of thugs and some body guards that have strange but powerful abilities."

"Fan-friggin-tastic." John said sarcastically.

"But, I do know some others that might be able to help." Said Goldie.

"Awesome, lets go see them then." Said John.

"Okay then, follow me." Said Goldie.

They group followed Goldie to the back stage where a door the others never noticed was open.

The group entered the basement to find the Fazbear crew along with six other animatronics.

Three looked almost like the Fazbear gang. But one was inside a small box that sat on a nearby table, the figure had a long black skinny body, the animatronic had a white plastic mask with no eyes or teeth just black voids, blue streaks went down from the eyes ending at the bottom of the mask, and a smile was always adorned on its face.

Another animatronic was small and looked like a boy that held a sign that said "balloons!" In one and and a fake balloon in the other.

The last one looked like a whole mess of animatronic machinery, the only pieces that looked normal was its white hands and face that had two red bumps on each side of its face and red lipstick on its lips.

"Hello," said the Freddy clone "my name is Freddy Fazbear."

AUTHORS NOTES: hello guys, I was originally not gonna add golden Freddy in the story but I guess that I did anyway, but there is something important I need to say, I need animatronic OC's for the body guards and the twin brothers (AKA the masters). Anyway, stay cool.

-bladerunner308


End file.
